The Beauty of Simple Mistakes
by The Damned Goddess
Summary: "It was a Saturday, while he was taking a walk with his sister, that Arthur realized that he didn't know everything about Ariadne." Arthur recives a shock when he finds Ariadne trying on a wedding dress, is it a mistake?  Two-shot   A/A   T for language
1. Part I

It was a Saturday, while he was taking a walk with his sister, that Arthur realized that he didn't know everything about Ariadne.

He knew that she played Dorothy in her school's production of The Wizard Of Oz when she was eleven , that she twisted her ankle when she was twelve while she was playing soccer. He knew she helped build the set for her high school's production of The Sound Of Music and that's when she discovered she wanted to be an architect. Her first boy friend was Dane Cook, and she dumped him when she found him cheating on her with her best friend. Arthur knew she preferred fantasy and sci-fi over anything else in movies, and that one day she wanted to have a small house on the English country side with a white-picket fence and a dog. He knew she had a fear of horses until she was ten, and now she loved them. She use to fear heights, but got over it. She always feared spiders, and still does. Her favorite book was Dracula, her favorite movie was Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along-Blog. (He seen it once. A very odd movie.) He knew that she looked her cutest when she was concentrating hard over the smallest details of the dreams she created, that her perfect date would be a night in with a bunch of movies and take-out. He knew that he felt undeniably attracted to her.

He knew all of that about her, and he got one of the biggest surprises of his life.

His sister was telling him about how her wedding was going to be like. She had everything planned. There was a little chapel that the ceremony was going to be held in, and once she and her to-be husband left the chapel as man and wife, doves will be released. She had already asked her future sister-in-law to be her maid of honor, apparently they knew each other quite well, and said woman was picking up her wedding dress for her and making sure it fit, the woman being the same size as Lily. The reception will be held at this quaint little banquet hall that was going be decorated in soft colors.

They where passing a wedding dress shop when he saw something that made his heart stop.

Aridane stood on a small platform with mirrors in front of her, wearing a beautiful wedding dress. It had a drop waist and was strapless. Under her breasts was a wide soft blue ribbon that ran down the sides of the train of the dress. The wedding planner put a veil on top of her head and Ariadne smiled. She looked beautiful.

She said something to her fiancé and he picked her up and spun her, making her laugh.

"Arthur?" Lily asked, worry lacing her voice. "What's the matter?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Everything is fine."

When Arthur went home after lunch with his sister, he searched for any announcement of Ariadne getting married. There was no mention at all. Not even an invitation was sent our yet.

The next day Arthur couldn't even look at Ariadne. Why didn't she share that important little piece of information with the rest of them?

They where all startled when Ariadne's phone went off. She mouthed a sorry and picked it up and hurried out of the room. Arthur was, for a lack of a better word, stalking the Mark's Facebook. The picture of the Mark looked like Ariadne's fiancé.

He refreshed and was surprised to see Lily had posted on the Mark's Wall.

_I can't believe you, you fucking bastard! And a week before out wedding! You know what? Forget it. Wedding's off. Don't even bother meeting me and my brother for lunch today. I don't ever want to hear from you again. Just take your whore and leave out of my life._

So this was Lily's fiancé, not Ariadne's.

Ariadne bustled out of wherever she was talking on the phone.

"Arthur, I have to leave early. I have to meet a friend who just left her fiancé. We have to see if the wedding dress shop will take back her dress and the bridesmaid dresses. It's a pitty, her dress was so beautiful." Without another word, Ariadne left.

Arthur continued stalking Facebook, switching back and forth between the Mark's, Lily's, and Ariadne's pages.

Half an hour latter, Lily made a status update.

_Damn, can't believe I thought Luke was cheating on me with his cousin. Must be the baby. Wedding's back on. Hope I can fit into my dress, (So happy the wedding dress shop/place didn't take back the dresses the sold on sales.) the BMOH did the greatest job ever of picking it out for me. I know I said I wanted a green ribbon, but blue looks so much better. And it matches the Bridesmaids dresses much better._

The Luke updated his status.

_Note to self: Next time, tell Lily when I'm meeting up with family. There's a chance that she, or one of her friends, will see and she'll freak out._

And then Ariadne joined the status-updating craze.

_These people are driving me insane. I have other things to do then say "… That's our cousin, not his mistress." On the upside, I have dinner plans with someone very special (And needs to pull that stick out of his ass.)._

So Arthur found out three things that day.

1) Lily was engaged to the Mark.

2) Lily was pregnant.

3) Ariadne was going to blow off their dinner plans to either a) spend time with her fiancé, or b) cheat on her fiancé.

When he met Lily and Luke for lunch, they decided to spring a question on him. Well, actually, two.

"Arthur, Luke and I have been talking..." Lily started, bouncing in her seat, hand intertwined with Luke's. It was just a painful reminder that Ariadne wasn't going to be his.

"We where wondering, if you'd do us the honor of being my best man at the wedding." Arthur agreeded to be the best man. It'll get his mind off of Ariadne. That was a welcomed change.

"Arthur, I'n pregnant, and we want you to be the god father." Athur nearly fell out of his seat at that. Almost.


	2. Part II

It was time for the wedding. Ariadne still didn't tell the team that she was getting married, and invitations where still not sent out, Arthur observed.

He still didn't get to meet the maid-of-honor. But on the bright side, Ariadne did go to the dinner he thought she was going to cancel on him.

Cobb had be in a mild state of distress when he heard that Arthur was going to be at the wedding. Apparently, Ariadne was taking the same day off, for the same reason. Cobb had asked Arthur "How many people are getting married that day?", which Arthur had to reply "I have no idea".

The maid-of-honor didn't show for the rehearsal dinner. ("Work, their bitching at me for not finishing my project. They need the designs soon, so I'm going to have to pull an all nighter. Hopefully I'll be able to stop by for a minute or two.") She didn't get the minute or two.

And then came the day of the wedding.

Arthur was in the small foyer of the church (They decided to get married in a church instead of a chapel.) with Luke when he saw her.

Ariadne had her hair falling in loose curls, wearing a pretty light blue floor length strapless a-line dress. Draped across her shoulders was a mesh shawl. She had lifted her dress slightly to show blue stiletto heels that Arthur never knew she could walk in. In her grasp dangled the batter bag that Arthur knew held her work.

"Ariadne!" A woman that could only be Ariadne's mother gasped. She was wearing an ugly plum number that came down to her knees and had a slight "Chicago" accent. "We thought that you weren't going to make it!"

"I'm sorry. The traffic was terrible, worse then I thought. I had to make a few finishing touches to a model, and the building where I work is farther then my apartment, so I miscalculated time."

"At lease you made it." The woman sighed. She lead Ariadne over to where Arthur was standing, making light conversation with one of Luke's cousins. "Ari, this is Arthur, the best man. Arthur, this is my daughter, -"

"Arthur?"

"Ariadne?"

They where both shocked, to say the lease.

"Oh, you know each other." The door where Lily was getting ready opened a crack and a stick of a woman slipped out. She spotted Ariadne, darted over and dragged Ariadne into the room before firmly shutting the door.

The next time Arthur was able to see Ariadne, it was time of the wedding. He stood next to Luke as the bridesmaids made their way down the isle, escorted by a few of Luke's friends. And then there stood Ariadne. She looked lovely, less frazzled as when she first came in. She glided down the isle and took the place of Maid Of Honor.

Lily then entered. She was wearing the dress Arthur seen Ariadne wearing that faithful day. Lily's words rang in his mind. _"My Maid-Of-Honor is picking up my dress, so I can spend time with you. It's so lucky we're the same size."_ Ariadne was the same size as Lily, if not an inch shorter. Now that Arthur thought of it, the dress did pool around Ariadne's feet a tad, not enough to be intentional.

Ariadne wasn't getting married.

It felt like a weight was lifted off his chest. During the whole ceremony, those four words ran though his head.

At the reception, one thing was running though his mind. The fact that Ariadne wasn't engaged. Maybe there was a reason for that. Maybe she didn't want to get married. A women like her should have had plenty opf men willing to give an arm and a leg to marry her. Arthur should know. He was one of them.

The evening was winding down. Ariadne had danced, but Arthur managed to avoid dancing. They had paused the music for a moment for Lily to toss the bouquet, which Ariadne caught, and Luke to remove Lily's garter and throw that, which one of Luke's friends caught. The music started back up after that. That was until it came down to the last dance of the evening, a slow dance. That's when Ariadne sat next to him, not the lease bit winded from all that dancing. "Why have you been sitting here alone all night?" She asked, eyeing him like he was going to run away. He might have if it wasn't Ariadne.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. She grinned at him and tugged him to the dance floor, where a few couples, Lily and Luke included, where still dancing. He put his hands on Ariadne's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and they began swaying to the music.

He should tell her, a voice nagged from the back of his mind. Now is the perfect time. He opened his mouth, but instead of telling her what he really wanted to tell her, he said "You are one of the few people I can stand working with." He was mortified. Now she would think that he didn't like her. She would never know that she was all he could think about at night, that she was all he wanted. That was his equitant of telling her that he liked her, no, that he loved her, but how was she suppose to know that?

He didn't know many things about Ariadne. One of these things was that Cobb explained to her how to understand Arthur, which she was finding very useful.

She smiled, a soft curving of her lightly painted lips. Her beautiful eyes sparkled with happiness. "I love you, too." She said, before standing on her toes to peck him on the cheek.

He lent down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He felt her smile against her lips as they stilled, standing in the middle of the dance floor.

Distantly, he heard Lily wolf whistling at them.

**Two years later:**

Everything was perfect. Ariadne and Arthur had two-year-old god children, a pair of twins nobody expected. Nadia and Aidan Lily named them. Lily and Luke had another child before their relationship went to hell and they divorced. One year old Helena never knew both of her parent's love at the same time, expect on her birthday.

Luke remarried and had another child, and Lily was dating a Pointman, not that she knew exactly what his profession was, that Arthur worked with once or twice.

It was a Sunday night and Ariadne and Arthur was staying at home, watching fantasy movies with Thai take-out. They both where lost in their own thoughts, Ariadne wrapped in her boyfriends arms. They where both trying to figure out what they where going to say.

Finally, Arthur pause Tim Burton's Alice In Wonderland, a movie he couldn't believe he let Ariadne talk him into watching.

"Arthur?" Ariadne asked hesitantly.

She was shocked when he slipped off the couch and knelt in front of her. Instead of giving a long speech, he just pulled out a small black box and said "Will you marry me, Ariadne?" Inside the box was an engagement ring. The band looked like twisted vines and the yellow diamond was carved to look like a rose. Two smaller flowers made of a ruby and a sapphire nestled on either side of the diamond.

"Yes," She breathed, kissing him. Once they parted for air, she sprung her news on him. "I'm pregnant…"

**Inception isn't mine.**

* * *

**Explenations:**

**For those who are still confused and had questions about the last chapter, here's a few explanations.**

**1) Ariadne was never engaged. Arthur just thought she was, because he saw her buying the wedding dress and didn't know that she knew Lily.**

**2) The man "who needs to get the stick out of his ass" is Arthur. A few people where able to assume that correctly, lol.**

**If you're still confused, just leave you confusion in a review or PM me with your concerns. Don't want confused readers.**

**Thank you guys for those reviews, and this chapter is deicated to those four first reviewers: _Legal-Assassin-006, An, Alekeneka, _and _Cassiopeia7_. You guys where awesome.**


End file.
